ssxwikipeakcentralfandomcom-20200215-history
Psymon Stark
Do I look like a people person? Psymon Stark is a character from the video game series SSX (Snowboard Supercross) His debut was SSX Tricky. He has appeared in every game since. Jim Rose(2001) |- ! style="background-color: rgb(102, 204, 255);"|Gender | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"| Male |- ! style="background-color: rgb(102, 204, 255);"|Eye Color | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"|Blue |- ! style="background-color: rgb(102, 204, 255);"|Hair Color | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"|Dark Brown |- ! style="background-color: rgb(102, 204, 255);"|Nickname(s) | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"|'Sketchy' |- ! style="background-color: rgb(102, 204, 255);"|Friend(s) | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"| Zoe Payne(?-SSX2012) Allegra Sauvagess(SSX Blur) Elise Riggs(SSX on Tour side story only; briefly) Mac Fraser(SSX on Tour side story only; briefly) |- ! style="background-color: rgb(102, 204, 255);"|Enemie(s) | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"| Kaori Nishidake (All games) Moby Jones(SSX 3-SSX Blur) Tyson Logan(SSX on Tour side story only) Zoe Payne(SSX on Tour side stroy; briefly) |- ! style="background-color: rgb(102, 204, 255);"|Romantic | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"| Allegra Sauvagess (Before On Tour) |} 'SSX Tricky' Bio Psymon is a fearless but erratic snowboarder with the ability to unnerve everyone of his opponents. He knows people are uncomfortable around him and he uses that to his advantage. No matter the weather conditions, Psymon never wears a jacket or goggles. He may come across as a maniac, but he does indeed have an agenda, though it is only know to Psymon himself. DNA *'Nationality:' Canadian *'Height:' 5'9" *'Weight:' 185 lbs. *'Age:' 26 *'Blood Type': O *'Rider Style:' BX *'Alternate Sport:'' '''Mountain Biking *'Motto:'' '"Do I look like a people person?"'' *'''Dream Date:' '''Sheila Burgess *Friend: ''Zoe(?) *''Enemy: ''Kaori *'Favorite Movie:' Ride to the Hills *'Favorite Reading:' Tattoo *'Favorite Music:' 'Slayer, Napalm Death' *'Favorite Course: '''Dessert (Elysium Alps) *'Favorite Trick':' Whoopee cushions on park benches (Guillotine) *'Other Hobbies'':' '''Talking to his friend (a tattoo), owns bike repair shop, spear fishing *Greatest Strength:''' Pure grit, no pain *'Greatest Weakness: '? '''Rivalry System 'Rank Video' 300px| 'Interview ' Q''': What's your favorite coarse? '''A: Dessert man, I usually eat it first. My favorite choice is crepes with chocolate sauce. I'm also a fan of deep-fried candy bars. Mmmmmm, tasty! Q''': Um, I meant race track, which race track is your favorite? '''A: Oh. Uh... I guess the Elysium Alps 'cause they're killer. It's huge man, and can't make any mistakes or you're frozen jelly. Mmm, raspberry jelly, also good with deep-fried candy bars. Q''': Tell me, what's your greatest strength? '''A: Grit baby, pure grit. I feel no pain; no nerve endings left *punches himself in the face* check this out, see? Can't feel a thing! You try! Q''': Ah, no, no thanks, I think I'll pass. '''A: I said hit me! C'mon! Hit me, c'mon! Give me your best shot, ya pansy! What'sa matter? Don't got the guts? Not spirit? You some sorta peacenik or sumptin? C'mon! Hit me! Hit MEEEEEE!*Interviewer punches Psymon in the face* Ooof! Hey, nice left, dude! *Starts to argue with his tattoo.* What? No, no I couldn't do THAT - I told him to hit me. No. NO! Q''': What do you do when you're not boarding? '''A: I got a little bike shop where I take sad old cycles and turn them into smoking road rockets. Oh, and I do a bit of fishing. Q''': Ocean, lake, or river? '''A: Spear. Outfits 'SSX 3' Bio Psymon has been a maniac ever since he was electrocuted during an attempt to jump his bike over some power lines on a dare. With the latest SSX season underway, one thing seems clear: Psymon Stark has lost it altogether. Psymon has raised an already high bar with tricks once thought impossible. Psymon manages to rage against it all. His riding is faster and looser, his airs are no longer astonishing but purely frightening. He has rediscovered his strongest motivator, fear. Rider's D'NA *'Nationality: '''Cancuck *'Height:' 5'9" *'Weight: 180 lbs *'''Age: 28 *'Blood Type:' 'B *'Stance:'' Goofy *'AKA:' Sketchy Psymon '' Rider's Faves *'Thing in the World:' Explosives *'Thing to Hate: '''Cease-fire agreements *Place to Ride:' '''Mount Seymour, BC, Canada *Riding Partner: 'Zoe Payne *'Riding Victim: Kaori Nishidake *Other Sport': Mountain biking *'''Trick: Guillotine *'SSX Event:' 'Boardercross *'Secret Spot:' ''''Wildman's Wingding *'Food: Pretty much anything cooked "rare" *'Accessory:' Chainsaw *Career Highlight: ''Making a certain male competitor cry. Rider Qn'A *'Boxers or Briefs:' Jock strap. *''Things You Have Broken: Everything I own, at least once. *'If You Weren't A Pro:' '''Inmate. *'The Word:' '"Give me air, or give me death." Text Messages Text messages was a feature added on SSX 3 where players can receive text messages from the other riders. However, you can't text back. Messages Psymon sent out: Peak 1 *Mac attack? HA! Show him who the real Peak 1 is! *You gotta put Mac in his place! I'd do it, but I'm busy... Peak 2 *Big Man Nate says he's the Boss of Peak 2. Ride him into the dirt! *Take a bite out of Nate's Peak Boss Claim - a BIG one! Aggressive Level *I'm gonna eat you up! *You just trigger a natural disaster - ME! 'SSX Blur' Bio Psymon doesn't do anything normally. He doesn't even spell his first name properly. Psychotic doesn't even begin to describe his shenanigans on, and off the mountain, which as helped him stay one of the premiere riders on the SSX Circuit. Quotes from DJ Atomika * Psymon spent his off season building a half pipe in his backyard that's so tall, it's illegal in three states. His neighbor called the cops when she saw a real live spaceman plummeting to Earth on a tiny wheeled spacecraft. For real. * Good choice. Psymon is not only totally psycho, he's completely killer on the course. Be sure to bump the extra long crouch to really boost hops with this sky pirate. * Psymon Stark has a pit bull named Flea who apparently likes to ride the pipe. No, seriously. Psymon taught the canine shredder to skate when she was just a pup. Next up, he's teaching her to tranny over the snow. * I hear Psymon wants to set two things straight. Number one, it's true that since the whole electrocution thing he has to use plastic silverware and number two, yes the mitten is his. His mom knitted it for him from prison. 'SSX On Tour' Bio Psymon has always been known as a lunatic - out to hurt himself and those around him by going bigger and scarier than anyone else. With the biggest SSX season yet starting up - Psymon has changed his 'strategy' a bit. It's become less about the' big and scary show' - and more about channeling the fury into becoming an icon. Watching the other SSX'rs reap the benefits of fat sponsors and lucrative marketing - Psymon is demanding his cut of the pie. Although he hired an agent to help him get what he wanted - three days into the relationship Psymon head-butted him repeatedly, reduced him to tears, and caused him to wet his pants in public. Psymon took matters into his own hands - and decided on an image... The Riding Master of Metal. ''After the tour... Went back in time to fight evil. Whereabouts unknown. SSX On Tour Side Story In the Japanese SSX on Tour website, there is three side stories featuring Psymon and Tyson and their time spend on the tour. The first side stories focusing on newcomer Tyson Logan. Tyson wonders if Psymon is really as good as they say at the age that he is, thirty years old. He tried to out run Psymon several times, but wipes outs towards the end. In the second side story, it's Tyson v.s. Psymon - as Psymon accepts a challenge from Tyson. In the end, both were neck to neck, and ended their challenge in a tie. In the third and final side story, the video begins with Zoe and Kaori, thinking about Tyson's skills. Eventually, Zoe and Kaori team up with Tyson, while Elise and Mac team up with Psymon. All six riders are racing now, but in the end, it's Tyson v.s. Psymon all over again. Check out these three side stories here! SSX (2012) 'Bio' Psymon Stark was born in Squamish, British Columbia in 1974. His parents weren’t around much growing up so as a result, he rarely found much time for school, choosing instead to spend his time in Whistler snowboarding the backcountry during the winter and glacier climbing during the warmer months. When Psymon turned eighteen, he moved to Whistler fulltime and took a job working the graveyard shift as a groomer. Psymon did more damage to the runs with his cat than good, spending most of his time secretly building “kickers” all over the mountain so he and his friends could ride them the next day. This played havoc with newbie tourists and ski-school kids but made Psymon something of a legend in the circles that mattered. Off the mountain Psymon was the same kind of renegade. He was an animal. The all-night partying, the bar binges and the dust-ups were just fuel for the fire for Psymon. Nothing could slow him down. He fully embraced the bad-ass side of snowboarding culture and he very quickly started to build a name for himself with both local police and people on the pro snowboarding circuit. Psymon was the original wild man on The Tour. He was a focused and formidable rider on the track, and absolute loose cannon off. His exploits (stealing a police car, riding a dirt bike through a high-end hotel) earned him more than a few overnight stays behind bars as well as the nickname "Sketchy" due to his erratic behavior. When things got to be too much for his sponsors, they threatened to kill his contracts if he didn't behave. Psymon told them where they could put their contracts. Fed up with it all, he turned his attention to building custom muscle-bikes in his own garage and little to no snowboarding - until long time friend Zoe Payne showed up and offered him something new. DNA *'Nickname: Sketchy *'Nationality: '''Canadian *'Home Mountain: 'Garibaldi Back-country Backstory Comic Videos SSX Psymon: Comic Trailer SSX Psymon: Comic Book Trailer 'Personality Psymon has been dubbed insane, crazy, and a raving lunatic, and with good reason. He is antisocial, as well as a masochist, most likely fits in with his high tolerance of pain, and external suffering. Reception In the 2010 Character Poll EA held, Psymon came in third place for favorite character and most wished returning character for SSX (2012). Others includes: Kaori, Mac, Moby, Zoe, and Elise. Quotes * FRENCH TOAST AND SYRUP * Gimme Air Or Gimme Death * ah, you humble me...NOT! * I got 'cha number....zero! * keep the free world knockin'. * oh, don't despair, there's always TOMORROW! * psymon says: big harry freakin' deal. (Rival after race) * you're a poster child for slow. * Careful, I got cooties! (To Kaori) Relationships Zoe Payne There have been hints dropped of a possible romance between Zoe Payne and Psymon Stark. In SSX Tricky, there a hints supporting this through pre-race events and character interaction. But, there are also hints against this. During a pre-race event, Psymon offers Zoe free piercings. When hearing this Zoe just laughs. On another pre-race event, Psymon talks to Zoe more openly, saying there is a alien blessing on it's way to them. Zoe, who also seems more open, encourages his strange personality and responds with "right back at ya baby". While playing as Psymon, he shouts a few quotes involving Zoe herself. However, in his bio he has Zoe listed as friend with a ? implying he is unsure of their friendship. In SSX 3, although Psymon has Zoe listed as a friend, Zoe has Moby Jones listed as her. DJ ATomika also mentions Zoe punched Psymon out a window. It is widely believed Psymon might have had romantic feelings for Zoe, however it was not mutual. In SSX (2012), there is confirmation on their current relationship. According to Psymon's bio and comic, Zoe challenges him in order to get him to join the Deadly Descents Tour. The two of them were and are currently friends. Allegra Savaguess Psymon Stark and Allegra Savaguess were linked romantic by tabloids, and Psymon's bio in SSX on Tour. According to Allegra's bio, rumor has it she had a fling with Psymon Stark. According to Psymon bio, she left him in tears, and he never recovered. There is a wide possibility these began during the SSX Blur period, as Psymon and Allegra were partners/friends there. Kaori Nishidake Psymon Stark and Kaori Nishidake have disliked each other since the introduction of the rivalry system in SSX Tricky. There is proof of there dislike towards each other through pre-race events and rider interviews. While playing as Kaori, Psymon says various things to scare off Kaori before a race. It is likely Psymon finds Kaori childish like, as he tells her to be careful of him - for he has "cooties". Kaori however, tells Psymon he needs a bath. Although Psymon does not mention Kaori in his interview, when asked about Psymon Kaori responds slowly, unsure of what to say. She saids he fears Psymon will explore someday, because he is unpredictable. Whiling playing as Kaori, during pre -race events, she tells Psymon to go away. Psymon takes it to his advantage and tells her to "play nice". In SSX 3, both still remain as enemies. But it seems Kaori is not as frighten as him as she was before. Psymon still bothers the girl, as seen in an early SSX 3 trailer. Moby Jones Due to the possibly of Psymon having romantic feelings for Zoe, it was once widely believed by fans that Moby, Zoe, and Psymon were in a love triangle. There a various things supporting his such as character interaction, rider bios, and other character relationships. Through character interaction, you could spot Psymon dispersive level towards Moby in SSX 3, were the rumors of Moby and Zoe began to fly. In SSX Blur, Moby and Psymon both have each other listed as their enemies. However, Psymon does not have Zoe listed as a friend. It is imply Psymon got over Zoe through Allegra, who he had a fling with in SSX on Tour. Trivia *It's possible that he's from Saskatoon, as mentioned in Tricky and SSX 3. *It's widely believed that the electrocution on the powerlines caused Psymon's insanity. *With the exception of Blur, where Moby is his enemy, he kept Kaori as his main enemy. *Fans believe that Zoe, Moby, and Psymon were in a love triangle. *There is speculations that Psymon went to either prison or an insane asylum, in the past prior to his SSX Tricky debut. This is supported by his outfits Konvict (Tricky), Standard Issue, and Bundles of Joy (SSX3). *Out of the 6 new characters that debut in Tricky, Psymon had the most appearances. *According to DJ Atomica, Psymon had built a half-pipe, so big it's illegal in 3 states; has a skateboarding dog, named Flea; and has a mitten that his mother knitted for him in prison. *According to his SSX Tricky profile, he has a restraining order against park water fountains. *His favorite food(s) are anything cooked rare. *If you look close on to his back in SSX Tricky, you can see the words "Stark Ravin' Mad." Which implies both his personality and his surname. *Other than the Stark Ravin' Mad tattoo on his back, and the chain tattoo that spans both his arms, and his neck. Psymon has other tattoos, such as Ink boy (Tattoo boy by some, and fanfic's), in which he "talks" to, as well as some other tattoos that don't see the light of day. *There is some speculations that Psymon is not his real name (his SSX Blur profile supports this). *Despite Zoe being his friend in SSX Tricky and SSX 3, in Tricky when you play as Psymon she's a orange neutral, while you play as Zoe, her standing with him is green. *Psymon is the 3rd oldest male in the series thus far, only behind Brodi at the age of 29, and Jurgen at 35. *One of Psymon's bolt-on's was supposed to be a chainsaw, however since it was deemed too explicit, so in the final version it was changed to dynamite. *In Tricky his blood type was O, but in later games it was changed to B positive. *Psymon is one of 4 characters who don tattoos (the other characters are Moby, Marisol, and Zoe). Category:Characters